Welcome to Fairlane
by DeadDinosaur
Summary: When Doflamingo becomes aware of a new name in the underground things get a bit sticky, turning from a business contract, to a messily ended relationship before things take a turn for the worse in the life of Trafalgar Lova.


**Welcome to Fairlane, xoxo.**

Lova brushed the paint across her nails in one swift movement. Surrounding her were white birch trees, and snow covered the ground. At the foot of her veranda was a frozen ice lake that extended to the edge of the forest. Sprouting from skulls implanted in the ice were tufts of grasses and wheat from which ostriches ate.

The only other person in her sight was the small boy who sat on the top step near her feet. Black hair was covered by a small newsboy cap and he wore an all white uniform. In his hands was a large textbook. Dark circles decorated his icy eyes.

Shadowing them was a herculean longhouse stacked out of thick, white cedar logs. An open room was seen behind them but behind that nothing more. From an unidentified point, a stream of smoke poured out of the roof.

**xoxo**

Doflamingo stared at his counterpart, one of the largest names in the underground: Crocodile. Today was his first day as a Shichibukai alongside his longtime rival. He could feel the insult building up behind a wisp of smoke and Crocodile's barred teeth; then a flash of something wicked among the marines caught his attention and what his peer said next escaped him.

Her hair was cut diagonally, falling from her left shoulder to her right elbow and her obsidian bangs were thick and straight across, obscuring piercing blue eyes. Briefly, she glanced at him and a smirk spread across her bright yellow lips, glowing against her pale skin. Across the dull grey concrete, her bare feet seemed to dance as she was tugged along by a pair of Marines.

Lova turned her gaze away from Doflamingo and caught glimpse of slicked back, black hair and a furry green jacket as her attention went back to the Marines who escorted her. She stopped and swung her left leg back and around the Marine on her right, bringing his head between her legs and she snapped his neck. In shock, the other Marine released his hold on her and she dodged his attack, wrapped the chain of her handcuffs around his neck and strangled him quickly. Seconds later she had unlocked her shackles and flittered across the ground to Crocodile. With her arms around his neck, she leapt to where she could wrap her legs around his shoulders and tightly hugged herself against him. "Hey lady."

When Crocodile glared at her instantly and ferociously her lips spread into a smile like a banana. Long moments passed and she shifted her gaze to Doflamingo and her smile settled back into a smirk. "Well, look-e here. The Joker," she nudged her head to Doflamingo, "The King, "she sat up and pressed her hand to her chest, "and the Queen of the underworld," she finished and leaned down to press her lips against Crocodile's cheek.

**xoxo**

As Lova began to sashay away, hoards of Marines surrounded her from all directions ready with firearms and hand weapons; between them all there was one break –a single path between her and the docks. Walking down that line was a child in a white uniform with a large textbook under his arm. Across his back was a nodaichi three times his height; it scraped the ground as he walked. A polar bear cup in an orange jumpsuit padded along innocently at his side, looking curiously to the left and to the right.

"Hey kid, get out of here!"

That was the only jeer that was able to make out of the crowd. Law lifted his left hand, palm upward and said, "Room." He and the entire army of Marines were surrounding in a swirling vortex like bugs trapped in an upside down bowl. Then in an instantaneous movement, removed the blade from its sheath and made a short sweeping motion and said, "Shambles."

All of the Marines lunged for him and for his sister, but instead broke apart at their joints, being tossed like a salad in the gyre.

They all fell to the ground and Lova moved through them. She took Law's hand and patted the bear on the head in a single movement and faultlessly continued to the large ship that was waiting at the dock.

**xoxo **

"Who was that?"

Crocodile chuckled briefly and exhaled a puff of smoke. "That depends, what do you want from her?"

Doflamingo removed the sunglasses from his eyes and grinned hugely. "What do _we_, the bringers of _justice_," he pronounced the last word harshly, "call her?"

Crocodile snorted and flicked the ash off his cigar. "The Marines call her the Boogeyman."

"And in the underworld?"

Rolling his eyes Crocodile began to turn away, but said over his shoulder, "Still depends on what you want her for."

**xoxo**

Lova sipped her tea and watched as Law dissected a blobfish that they had found stuck to the side of her Baroque style ship before they departed. They were halfway back to Fairlane when an orange and purple colored pinnace sailed up to them. Law and Lova had barely taken notice when a girl with light green hair pulled herself on deck. The click of her heels was the only sound on the silent ship. The crew of the ship mutely went about their business; Lova and Law stared at the girl in silence but showing no sign of disturbance otherwise.

"I have come to extend an invitation to The Boogeyman and one guest."

Sighing, Lova lowered her eyes for a moment. When she raised them, the air on the ship shifted. Law watched her as she watched the woman crumble in fear. Law did not see the flurry of pink feathers and bright colors go up in flame and smoke and he did not hear the screaming of birds like his sister and Monet.

Even after the air had returned to normal, clear of the blur in their vision, Monet clutched at her hair and wracked in fear. Lova cleared her throat and a man climbed from the rigging and hoisted the girl to her feet. "Tell _The Joker_ that my one guest and I accept his invitation." The man proceeded to help Monet back into her ship and the pinnace shortly after disappeared from sight.

**xoxo**

Lova departed from her ship with Law being her, his hand in hers, and approached the capitol of Dressrosa. White sandy beaches, a myriad of palm trees and beyond the field of armed guards and crew there was a large, white mansion. They had reached the castle of DonQuixote Doflamingo. Like back in Fairlane, Doflamingo sat on a throne in front of the entrance to the mansion; scantily clad women sat on either side of him.

The second Lova crossed the threshold of the beach and the concrete, the guards and crew turned to her, weapons ready and waiting. Gripping Law's hand tighter, she moved in front of him and sighed. She closed her eyes and when they opened, the air changed. Images of plummeting bodies, smoldering infernos and hideous creatures romped around her. Everyone but Doflamingo let out a revolting cry and collapsed; the women beside Doflamingo fell off the chair.

Releasing Law, Lova strode forward and pulled a pair of black gloves out of the back of her pocket. Doflamingo did not move and she pulled her gloves over her hands; the palm and the fingers were coated in a thick, grey substance that appeared like stone but moved like fabric. Pressing her hand against his face, his body fell against her and she had to use her other hand to hold is head back. Lova began running her fingers through his hair and simultaneously pulled off his sunglasses and goggles.

"Hello, Mr. _The Joker_," she crooned and smiled gently. "Here is the proposition I'm going to make with you. In exchange for the life of you and your crew, you will take my brother on as an apprentice starting today given that the status you have obtained by becoming a Shichibukai provides more protection than mine as a pirate. As a mutual benefit, we'll become business partners, co-owners of all products and profits. You may nod once if you agree to the terms stated and we will go straight into a business meeting to discuss details. You may do nothing if you wish to die."

Doflamingo started to grin, the corners of his lips spreading from ear to ear. His tongue slipped out of his mouth. He nodded once.

**xoxo**

From that day forth, Doflamingo and Lova conquered the underground. There was no drug, weapon, counterfeit Beli or slave made, traded, bought or sold without their say so and one of their logos applied to it. On Doflamingo's side he produced Smiles and on her's, Lova produced Nightmares.

In the eye of the government, they kept their partnership a secret. Still ignorant to Doflamingo's power in the underground they turned a blind eye to his actions, believing that they were all in the name of the justice delivered by the Royal Shichibukai.

Outside of the public eye, Doflamingo and Lova saw each other rarely except for when Lova made visits to Law at Dressrosa.

However, in the eye of fellow underground heads and the rest of those affiliated, they were a mastermind team designed by some higher power. They played the part of gods with ease and grace, falling into the assumption that they were an exclusive item. To the eyes of their peers, they were an indestructible force and their façade relationship only made them stronger. In the light of the public, they were inseparable. They were always touching, whether they were holding hands and dancing together at parties thrown by various big names or whether Lova was sitting in his lap while at business meetings. It was only natural that they soon began to fool themselves.

When Lova made visits she found herself instinctually moving to sit in his lap or lean on him or cling to his shoulders. Doflamingo discovered it became increasingly difficult not to be looking at her –which was a feat in itself considering her grace, presence and beauty; he found himself reaching for her hand when they were in a private meeting of their own and nudging her tiny feet with his when sitting beside or across from her.

Then one day, Doflamingo slipped and while escorting her to her ship, he made to bid her farewell but found himself leaning down and then kissing her fully on the lips.

Had they been in the eye of their peers this would have been standard. It would have been curt, emotionless, bland and as long as the situation required. This was sensual, passionate and fleeting when Doflamingo realized his actions.

In return Lova continued to stare straight ahead, her gaze only reaching his midsection. "So, you just kissed me, but not for show? Is that what my brain is failing to comprehend?" Doflamingo snorted and turned his head to the side, making no other response. "Does this mean that you desire to…adjust the details of our contract from a purely business relationship to something more… recreational?"

A single short laugh was heard before Doflamingo faced her again and lowered himself to her height. His signature smile was on his face and once his face was mere millimeters from hers he said, "It means whatever you want it to, babe," then he kissed her quickly on the nose.

With a spasm coursing through her shoulder and head, Lova stumbled backwards and a red, brighter than the shade on her lips, colored her cheeks so that the rosy pink blush was null. Doflamingo broke into laughter and placed a massive hand on her head, slowly bring it down to caress and cup her face.

"What d'ya say, doll face? Have we an accord?"

Hesitantly, Lova placed her hand on his and closed her eyes. When she inhaled she could smell the aroma of fine wine and blood that wafted away from him. She could feel the beat of his heart against her face.

Lova nodded once.

**xoxo**

For many years this brought only more success to their conjoined business. Profits skyrocketed and without any boundaries in their private businesses, their shared knowledge created products that stunned the world. To bystanders it seemed that their affinity for each other knew no bounds and more than before Doflamingo and Lova were inseparable. Like their business, their relationship flourished for many years until a newspaper was published that single pagedly destroyed the strongest of the underground industries.

Lova had taken Law with her to Fairlane to celebrate his 22nd Birthday. The morning after the celebration, Law had gone to get the paper from the News Coo, checking for any information on his fellow up-coming pirates and of course news regarding his status, his sister's or Doflamingo's. Upon glancing upon the front page, he found more than he was looking for. A large picture displaying Doflamingo enraptured by some woman decorated the front page, accompanied by a caption that read, "Doflamingo Finds Love."

When the news came to her, Lova merely sighed in discontent and pinched the bridge of her nose. She ordered for all guests to be escorted off her premises before she released the ostriches and called for her ship to be prepared to set sail.

Then she made for Dressrosa.

As expected she found Doflamingo on his throne, surrounded by scantily clad women with an army before him, waiting to great her. Placidity was all she expressed as she walked down the isle of soldiers, gracefully tuning her gaze left and right. Around her, soldiers fell in fear of things unseen. By the time she had reached Doflamingo, the woman had evacuated themselves to a safer distance but Lova halted at the bottom of the stairs that would have led her up to Doflamingo. From a strap at her side, she unsheathed a sword that would have been mistaken for Law's nodaichi were it not for the fact that the blade was forged of steel, with a slim opening along the edge that was barely the width of a hair. With a single movement she swept the blade in front of her and from the sword came forth a blade of air that cut through the castle behind Doflamingo, halving it horizontally. For a brief moment the top half hovered above the lower before it crashed upon it, destroying the backdrop to Doflamingo on his throne.

Without a word Lova turned and put her sword away. Calmly, she walked down the isle of collapsed soldiers, boarded her ship and returned to Fairlane.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I don't own anything affiliated with OP. I hope you look forward to part 2. I express the right to believe that Crocodile was once female.**

**-DeadDinosaur **


End file.
